Nocturne
by BloomyLee
Summary: Bajo el cielo nocturno y estrellado, un amor verdadero florece. En el momento más inesperado, dos almas perdidas se encuentran. Sumidas en la soledad y la nostalgia. La guerra era extraña, pero también necesaria. AU. Riren/Ereri.


_**¡Hola a todos! Aquí Carol reportándose nuevamente.**_

_**Este fic se me ocurrió mientras iba en el bus escuchando 'Bach - Cello Suite No. 1 i-Prelude"**_

_**Así que les recomiendo leerlo mientras escuchan la canción, está en Youtube.**_

_**Aquí yo me base en Eren y Rivaille para escribir, pero los mencioné de forma implícita (Sin poner sus nombres) Aunque se darán cuenta igual cuando lo vayan leyendo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

_**Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

**Nocturne**

_"Porque aquel manto nocturno_

_En esos tristes días de invierno,_

_Fue el único testigo de nuestro amor"_

Se encontraron en el momento más inoportuno.

Dos almas inciertas vagando sin rumbo fijo por el mundo.

Cuando creyeron en lo último que se les había sido arrebatado, no era más que el comienzo.

Él tenía esposa e hija.

Y el otro… su dignidad.

Porque hay veces en la vida en la que nos preguntamos qué hemos hecho para merecerlo. O qué habrán hecho los otros, cuando tú podrías haber tomado su lugar.

En esos lúgubres y desolados días de invierno, cuando hasta las ideologías más descabelladas tomaron rumbo fijo hacia un combate bestial. Cuando la raza humana se enfrentaba una vez más en una disputa incuestionable e inevitable. Y la soberanía creía ser dueña de la verdad.

La guerra es macabra e injusta.

La guerra es inexplicable y egoísta.

La guerra es completamente humana.

Un hombre de mediana estatura deambulaba por las profundidades del bosque nocturno, con las piernas desgastadas y entumecidas por el frío. Sus ropajes completamente rasgados como si arañazos con un rastrillo hubiese recibido. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus oscuros cabellos, negros como el carbón. Sus labios finos como el mármol, tintineaban en una mueca de angustia, temblando además por el frío, y su piel pálida como el alabastro completamente endurecida como una pieza de porcelana.

Sus ojos rasgados observaban con atención la imagen de una fotografía. Una mujer y una niña pequeña. Ambas con sus cabellos dorados, semejantes al crepúsculo. Sus hilos de oro resplandecían como los mismísimos rayos del sol. Y sus sonrisas tan redondas y perfiladas, brillantes como las estrellas.

Esa fotografía, quizás, era el pilar que aún lo mantenía en pie. _Porque ellas ya no estaban._

Pero daba igual lo mucho que caminase: _**Estaban pronto a ir en busca de él.**_

Por otro lado, un joven muchacho.

Se hallaba sentado en una vieja silla de madera, tocando el cello con maestría.

Las notas musicales resbalaban por el pentagrama, subiendo y bajando en una escala de cuartinas y corcheas, blancas y redondas, fusas y semifusas, cada una de ellas en un vaivén constante. El arco se tensaba con el arrastre de las cuerdas, cada vez más recurrente, con más potencia. Los dedos del joven se movían de un lado a otro y bailaban entre sí, cambiando posiciones en un haz de segundo y su cuerpo se movía hacia adelante o atrás al unísono.

Sus hebras castañas danzaban con la brisa del viento. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos, y sus parpados se enclavaban, como si temiesen abrirse. Como si temiese mirar aquel abismo sombrío en el que se encontraba. Un espacio vacío, en el que _algo_ alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Raspaba las cuerdas con sus finos y largos dedos, mientras recordaba el día en el que jamás volvería a ser él mismo.

_Aquel día, en una noche como hoy._

Ese día insospechado, repudiable y hasta doloroso.

No supo cómo, ni tampoco supo por qué.

Lo único que su conciencia logró conservar, fue sentir como si el piso se atrajese hacia él.

Y ver a un montón de sombras acercarse.

Siluetas oscuras, sonriendo perversas.

Acercándose.

Muy cerca.

Demasiado cerca.

Una por una.

Y no se detenía.

Su garganta se desgarraba.

Sus brazos y piernas se removían.

Su cuerpo se remecía.

Se retorcía.

Y un dolor agudo lo apuñalaba.

Las lágrimas brotaron al compás de la canción. Su cuerpo temblaba. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y su rostro estaba inmerso en la angustia.

El mundo era cruel. Pensaba.

La vara de madera se deslizaba con intensidad sobre las cuerdas, acelerando el ritmo de la canción.

Oyó un compás a la lejanía. Notas subiendo y bajando de par en par a una velocidad magistral. Suaves, tenues. Y después toscas y potentes.

La cuarta cuerda escalaba hasta el cielo para encontrarse con la primera. Bajos y altos resonando en contraste.

Aceleró el paso para aproximarse a la melodía.

Hermosa y celestial. Sublime y magnífica.

Lo encontró.

Sentado a las orillas de la luz de la luna. Su cabello cobrizo resplandecía. Era como ver a un Ángel.

Pisó unas ramas que estaban cerca de él.

El cellista lo oyó y detuvo la canción, levantándose de golpe, completamente espantado.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Unas profundas orbitas verdes como el jade le observaban con pavor.

Quiso acercarse aún más, pero el muchacho no se lo permitía.

Trataba de convencerlo, pero el chico se alejaba por cada paso que él daba.

Hasta que se miraron nuevamente, esta vez con intensidad.

Lo reconoció.

_Era él._

Se observaron por unos segundos, que para ellos eran casi una eternidad.

Y recordaron.

Aquel fatídico día en el que se verían por última vez. Cuando el hombre de cabello azabache estaba por casarse.

En aquel entonces, el cobrizo tenía catorce años.

Eran amigos, se querían como hermanos. _Pero había algo más._

Sin embargo, ese _algo_ nunca pasó. Más solo fue como un beso de despedida.

Tierno. Dulce. Y gentil.

Después, desapareció.

Nunca más volvió.

Quedó solo.

Jamás se habían visto desde ese entonces. Hasta ese momento.

En esa fría noche de invierno, cuando la luz de la luna resplandecía como nunca antes, dejando entrever aquellos eminentes ojos verdes como la esmeralda frente a unos rígidos orbes plateados.

El pelinegro, dio un paso al frente y acercó su mano con lentitud, apoyándola en uno de sus entumecidos pómulos rosados, para deslizarla y trazar uno de sus dedos en sus labios carmesí completamente escarchados.

El ojiverde tomó la mano situada en su mejilla y la acarició, derramando lágrimas de melancolía.

Acercaron sus rostros con lentitud, observando lo mucho que sus caras habían cambiado, por los muchos años que habían pasado, sin quitarse la mirada de encima. Sus ojos se cerraron al sentir el sabor de sus labios unirse.

Se besaron. Con pasión, con añoranza, con aferro.

Se abrazaban con fuerza mientras el beso permanecía, mientras se oía el sonido de los bombardeos a la distancia.

Ya estaban muy cerca.

Se miraban con vehemencia. Su respiración entrecortada. Sus pechos subían y bajaban sin cesar. Estaban agitados. Sus corazones latían con locura.

Volvieron a besarse, con más ardor, más firmeza, más intensidad.

Las manos del castaño se posicionaban en la cintura del pelinegro, y las éste, sobre su cuello, aferrándose con desesperación.

El sonido de múltiples pisadas fueron oídas por los amantes.

Ya estaban ahí.

Se agarraron de las manos firmemente, entrelazándolas con furor, como si temieran separarse.

Se miraron por última vez, susurrando a la par "_Nos volveremos a ver_".

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

_El sonido de un proyectil hizo eco en el cielo._

Se encontraron en el momento más inoportuno.

Cuando la humanidad se encontraba dividida. Cuando el juicio y razón humana estaba completamente fuera de órbita. Cuando el egoísmo era protagonista de una tragedia nefasta y siniestra.

La guerra era extraña.

La guerra era impredecible.

Pero fue oportuna, para reencontrarse con el amor de su vida.

* * *

_**¡No me maten! ¡También sufrí escribiendo esto!**_

_**Como verán, no especifiqué absolutamente ninguna guerra, por lo que puede ser a libre interpretación.**_

_**¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Algún review?**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_


End file.
